The Swear
"The Swear" is a two-part episode of The Piston Cup Comedy Show. It aired in 2008. Transcript Part 1 French Narrator: Lightning, Cal, Sally and Mater are arguing. Sally: Mater, you idiot, you broke my new tires and it was very expensive. Mater: Don't shout at me, you are a * Dolphin Censored * Lightning: Why don't you shut the * Dolphin Censored * up. I don't know how Rev Roadages survived his deaths. Cal: Funny words. Mater: You were swearing! You're a * Dolphin Censored *, * Dolphin Censored *, * Dolphin Censored *, * Dolphin Censored *, * Dolphin Censored * Sally: Huh! Mater, you * Dolphin Censored * * Dolphin Censored *, please say sorry to Cal because he's a kid Mater: * Dolphin Censored * him and he should die in * Seal Bark * and live there forever! Cal: How would you like to shut up please? Mater: What did you say? Cal: I'm sorry, I meant to say... shut up please. Sally: Holy * Dolphin Censored * dude. Mater: Sing a song. Old McDonald had a * Dolphin Censored *, * Dolphin Censored * * Dolphin Censored * * Dolphin Censored, and then he had a * Dolphin Censored * and spat, * Dolphin Censored * * Dolphin Censored * * Dolphin Censored *. to the Motor Speedway of the South Charlie Checker: Who can count to 1,000,000? All: * Dolphin Censored * * Dolphin Censored * * Dolphin Censored * Charlie Checker: Wrong. Rev: *muffles* Charlie Checker: Who can spell "Spelling Bee"? Lightning: S-P- Charlie Checker: WRONG! Kraig Shiftright: * Dolphin Censored * B-E-E. Charlie Checker: Good! Cheesy Shield: Sorry I was late, I'm new to this class. Charlie Checker. * SpongeBob’s Alarm Clock * YOU! Dud: Hey! You just insulted a new student. Say your sorry to Warner Home Video. Charlie Checker: NO! CIC Video: You just * Seal Bark * insulted my doppelgänger. Charlie Checker: *beats up and kills CIC Video* * Boat Horn 3* you! Rev: *muffles* Charlie Checker: *kills Rev* T.G.: Oh my god! He killed Rev! Lightning: You BALDY! (Baldi kills Lightning Mcqueen) French Narrator: Cursing is not * Dolphin Censored * important, but being nice is. Charlie Checker: What did you say? Part 2 French Narrator: Sally and Mater are in an argument. Sally: Mater, you broke the vase, and it was my favorite! Mater: Don't shout at me, you *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP*! Sally: *gasps* HOW DARE YOU CURSE LIKE THAT? comes down hears Mater: YOU BETTER BE LUCKY THAT THE CHILDREN ARE'NT HERE! Sally: IF THEY WERE HERE YOU WOULD BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOU *BLEEP* *BLEEP* PEICE OF *BLEEP* Mater: Okay, fine. Let's just get this over with so we don't have to talk about this *BLEEP* again. Sally: You will never break a vase again will you? Mater: No, it was just an accident. Sally: Okay, I'll buy a new vase tomorrow. leave tomorrow Sally: I've just bought a new vase, I'll put it on the windowsill. vase on windowsill There. Lightning, It's time to go to playgroup! Lightning: Okay, Sally! drive and arrive Lightning: Hello, *BLEEP* Pedro: What does *BLEEP* mean? Lightning: I don't know, but it's okay to say. Bobby: What other new words did you learn? Lightning: *BLEEP*, *BLEEP*, and *BLEEP*! Danny: What great words! Lightning: Where the *BLEEP* is Charlie Checker? Bobby: He's late, we don't *BLEEP* know why. Charlie Checker: Hello, boys! Everyone: Hello, Charlie Checker! Charlie: Since I am late, you may all play at the playground! EB: Hurray! all drive off to the playground Bobby: What *BLEEP* new game should we play now? T.G.: Let's *BLEEP* play tag! Dud: Who will be it? Lightning: Me! You *BLEEP* *BLEEP*! play tag trips and flips over Lightning: OW! comes Charlie: What is going on? Lightning: I tripped on a *BLEEP* rock and hurt myself! Charlie: *gasps* Where did you learn that word? Lightning: My buddies Mater and Sally said it, Is it bad? Charlie: Yes it is, Lightning! It is a bad word. You should never say it! Lightning: Oh, what about *BLEEP*, *BLEEP*, and *BLEEP*,? Charlie: Those are bad words too. Lightning: Oh. Everyone: Sorry, Charlie Checker. Charlie: It's okay, You didn't know. Now come inside! Class is starting. French Narrator: 7 hours later… picks Cal & Lightning up Mater: How was your day today? Lightning: I heard you talking too Sally, and you said bad words! Mater: *blushes* Oh, You heard us? Lightning: Yes. Those are very naughty words. Mater: I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there! Lightning: It's okay. Mater: Just don't tell Sally. Lightning: Okay! *giggles* out ends